


The New Year

by lycancub



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Jack bring in the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

The shouting and cheers were all that Jack could hear while he stood in the corner of Café Diem. He nursed his beer, a miserable look on his face.

Zoe had decided to stay with her mother for the New Year which left him alone. Maybe he was just feeling sorry for himself.

His eyes scanned the crowd of people. They fell on the one other person he could think of spending New Year’s with. Tightening his hand on the beer, he watched as Nathan laughed as wrapped his arm around Allison and Kevin. It hurt sometimes knowing that he could look but he couldn’t touch. He loosened his grip feeling the can start to give way to the pressure of his grip.

Jack drained his beer and stalked from his corner to get another one. Everyone was so happy and here he was out of place. He grabbed the beer and made his way back to the corner. He leaned against the wall. The sound of the can opening made him relax, if only a little. He sighed as he drank.

Maybe drowning away his sorrows wasn’t a good idea seeing as he was the one who had to drive home? Ah, what the hell, Jack thought. What else was he supposed to do at such a cheery event?

“I thought I would see you socializing, Sheriff.”

Jack felt his body shiver at the low voice that caressed his ear. Warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach but it was because of the beer. It was definitely not that silky voice. Nope it wasn’t.

“I’m not really up to socializing right now. Go bother someone else, Stark. I’m trying,” Jack drank some beer, “to relax.”

Jack watched Nathan shift to stand in front of him. Jack looked up at the taller man and he saw the way Nathan’s bright green eyes scrutinized him. They roamed his body and Jack pushed Nathan away.

“Don’t you have someone else to make miserable,” Jack asked trying to control the way his body was reacting to Nathan.

“I take great pleasure in making you miserable, Jack. Plus there’s no one else,” Nathan said. The scientist’s hand gripped the back of Jack’s neck, his thumb tracing the curve of the jaw. Stubble grazed his thumb and Jack’s breath hitched.

“I just want to make nice, Jack. You’re being rude,” Nathan said. He took Jack’s beer from his hand and placed it on the table behind him.

“All you want to do is make nice,” Jack asked as his eyes slipped closed as Nathan’s thumb moved down his neck.

“As nice as you want, Jack,” Nathan said with a smirk.

“Ten!”

Jack’s eyes opened and he looked at the screen to see the ball was dropping.

“Nine!”

Their bodies pressed together, Nathan slipping his leg between Jack’s legs.

“Eight!”

Hand’s wrapped around Nathan’s waist and the hands slid under his shirt and pull him impossibly closer.

“Seven!”

Hand shifted from Jack’s neck and threaded through the soft blond hair and grips tight.

“Six!”

Green and pale blue eyes lock and their foreheads press together, their warm breath mingling together.

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

“Happy New Year, Jack,” Nathan said and their lips touch.

For Jack, all the noise drowned away and it’s completely silent. He opened his mouth and their tongues touch and he lapped greedily at Nathan’s tongue. He tasted like coffee and sugar. The bitter and sweet taste made him moan and press further into Nathan.

Nathan flicked his tongue against Jack’s one last time and pulled away.

“Happy New Year,” Jack said his voice husky and his eyes dark with lust.

Nathan smirked, pulled Jack from the corner, and out of Café Diem. They needed to start the New Year in good spirits.


End file.
